It is well known that microbodies of air or a gas (defined here as microvesicles), e.g., microbubbles or microballoons, suspended in a liquid are exceptionally efficient ultrasound reflectors for echography. In this disclosure, the term “microbubble” specifically designates air or gas globules in suspension in a liquid which generally results from the introduction therein of air or a gas in divided form, the liquid preferably also containing surfactants or tensides to control the surface properties thereof and the stability of the bubbles. More specifically, one may consider that the internal volume of the microbubbles is limited by the gas/liquid interface, or in other words, the microbubbles are only bounded by a rather evanescent envelope involving the molecules of the liquid and surfactant loosely bound at the gas to liquid junction boundary.
The term “microcapsule” or “microballoon” designates preferably air or gas bodies with a material boundary or envelope formed of molecules other than that of the liquid of suspension, e.g., a polymer membrane wall. Both microbubbles and microballoons are useful as ultrasonic contrast agents. For instance, injecting into the blood-stream of living bodies suspensions of gas microbubbles or microballoons (in the range of 0.5 to 10 μm) in a carrier liquid will strongly reinforce ultrasonic echography imaging, thus aiding in the visualization of internal organs. Imaging of vessels and internal organs can strongly help in medical diagnosis, for instance for the detection of cardiovascular and other diseases.
The formation of suspensions of microbubbles in an injectable liquid carrier suitable for echography can follow various routes, such as by the release of a gas dissolved under pressure in this liquid, or by a chemical reaction generating gaseous products, or by admixing with the liquid soluble or insoluble solids containing air or gas trapped or adsorbed therein. For instance in DE-A-3529195 (Max-Planck Gesell.), there is disclosed a technique for generating 0.5–50 μm bubbles in which an aqueous emulsified mixture containing a water soluble polymer, an oil and mineral salts is forced back and forth, together with a small amount of air, from one syringe into another through a small opening. Here, mechanical forces are responsible for the formation of bubbles in the liquid.
M. W. Keller et al. (J. Ultrasound Med. 5 (1986), 439–8) have reported subjecting to ultrasonic cavitation under atmospheric pressure solutions containing high concentrations of solutes such as dextrose, Renografin-76, Iopamidol (an X-ray contrast agent), and the like. There the air is driven into the solution by the energy of cavitation.
Other techniques rely on the shaking of a carrier liquid in which air containing microparticles have been incorporated, said carrier liquid usually containing, as stabilizers, viscosity enhancing agents, e.g., water soluble polypeptides or carbohydrates and/or surfactants. It is effectively admitted that the stability of the microbubbles against decay or escape to the atmosphere is controlled by the viscosity and surface properties of the carrier liquid. The air or gas in the microparticles can consist of inter-particle or intra-crystalline entrapped gas, as well as surface adsorbed gas, or gas produced by reactions with the carrier liquid, usually aqueous. All this is fully described for instance in EP-A-0052575 (Ultra Med. Inc.) in which there are used aggregates of 1–50 μm particles of carbohydrates (e.g., galactose, maltose, sorbitol, gluconic acid, sucrose, glucose and the like) in aqueous solutions of glycols or polyglycols, or other water soluble polymers.
Also, in EP-A-0123235 and EP-A-0122624 (Schering, see also EP-A-0320433) use is made of air trapped in solids. For instance, EP-A-0122624 claims a liquid carrier contrast composition for ultrasonic echography containing microparticles of a solid surfactant, the latter being optionally combined with microparticles of a non-surfactant. As explained in this latter document, the formation of air bubbles in the solution results from the release of the air adsorbed on the surface of the particles, or trapped within the particle lattice, or caught between individual particles, this being so when the particles are agitated with the liquid carrier.
EP-A0131540 (Schering) also discloses the preparation of microbubbles suspensions in which a stabilized injectable carrier liquid, e.g., a physiological aqueous solution of salt, or a solution of a sugar like maltose, dextrose, lactose or galactose, without viscosity enhancer, is mixed with microparticles (in the 0.1 to 1 μm range) of the same sugars containing entrapped air. In order that the suspension of bubbles can develop within the liquid carrier, the foregoing documents recommend that both liquid and solid components be violently agitated together under sterile conditions; the agitation of both components together is performed for a few seconds and, once made, the suspension must then be used immediately, i.e., it should be injected within 5–10 minutes for echographic measurements; this indicates that the bubbles in the suspensions are not longlived and one practical problem with the use of microbubbles suspensions for injection is lack of stability with time. The present invention fully remedies this drawback.
In an attempt to cure the evanescence problem, microballoons, i.e., microvesicles with a material wall, have been developed. As said before, while the microbubbles only have an immaterial or evanescent envelope, i.e., they are only surrounded by a wall of liquid whose surface tension is being modified by the presence of a surfactant, the microballoons or microcapsules have a tangible envelope made of substantive material, e.g., a polymeric membrane with definite mechanical strength. In other terms, they are microvesicles of material in which the air or gas is more or less tightly encapsulated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,442 (Schering), there is disclosed a series of different techniques for producing suspensions of gas microbubbles in a liquid carrier liquid carrier using (a) a solution of a tenside (surfactant) in a carrier liquid (aqueous) and (b) a solution of a viscosity enhancer as stabilizer. For generating the bubbles, the techniques used there include forcing at high velocity a mixture of (a), (b) and air through a small aperture; or injecting (a) into (b) shortly before use together with a physiologically acceptable gas; or adding an acid to (a) and a carbonate to (b), both components being mixed together just before use and the acid reacting with the carbonate to generate CO2 bubbles; or adding an over-pressurized gas to a mixture of (a) and (b) under storage, said gas being released into microbubbles at the time when the mixture is used for injection.
The tensides used in component (a) of U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,442 comprise lecithins; esters and ethers of fatty acids and fatty alcohols with polyoxyethylene and polyoxyethylated polyols like sorbitol, glycols and glycerol, cholesterol; and polyoxy-ethylene-polyoxypropylene polymers. The viscosity raising and stabilizing compounds include for instance mono- and polysaccharides (glucose, lactose, sucrose, dextran, sorbitol); polyols, e.g., glycerol, polyglycols; and polypeptides like proteins, gelatin, oxypolygelatin, plasma protein and the like.
In a typical preferred example of this latter document, equivalent volumes of (a) a 0.5% by weight aqueous solution of Pluronic® F-68 (a polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene polymer) and (b) a 10% lactose solution are vigorously shaken together under sterile conditions (closed vials) to provide a suspension of microbubbles ready for use as an ultrasonic contrast agent and lasting for at least 2 minutes. About 50% of the bubbles had a size below 50 μm.
Although the achievements of the prior art have merit, they suffer from several drawbacks which strongly limit their practical use by doctors and hospitals, namely their relatively short life-span (which makes test reproducibility difficult), relative low initial bubble concentration (the number of bubbles rarely exceeds 104–105 bubbles/ml and the count decreases rapidly with time) and poor reproducibility of the initial bubble count from test to test (which also makes comparisons difficult). Also it is admitted that for efficiently imaging certain organs, e.g., the left heart, bubbles smaller than 50 μm, preferably in the range of 0.5–10 μm, are required; with larger bubbles, there are risks of clots and consecutive emboly.
Furthermore, the compulsory presence of solid microparticles or high concentrations of electrolytes and other relatively inert solutes in the carrier liquid may be undesirable physiologically in some cases. Finally, the suspensions are totally unstable under storage and cannot be marketed as such; hence great skill is required to prepare the microbubbles at the right moment just before use.
Of course there exists stable suspensions of microcapsules, i.e., microballoons with a solid, air-sealed rigid polymeric membrane which perfectly resist for long storage periods in suspension, which have been developed to remedy this shortcoming (see for instance K. J. Widder, EP-A-0324938); however the properties of microcapsules in which a gas is entrapped inside solid membrane vesicles essentially differ from that of the gas microbubbles of the present invention and belong to a different kind of art; for instance while the gas microbubbles discussed here will simply escape or dissolve in the blood-stream when the stabilizers in the carrier liquid are excreted or metabolized, the solid polymer material forming the walls of the aforementioned micro-balloons must eventually be disposed of by the organism being tested which may impose a serious afterburden upon it. Also capsules with solid, non-elastic membrane may break irreversibly under variations of pressure.